


Midnight

by Vyranai



Series: The Tales of Aevella Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, a lil bit of angst, and some innuendo because why not, because this IS Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyranai/pseuds/Vyranai
Summary: Aevella Lavellan drags a tired and exhausted Solas up to her bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey it's almost 4am. Have a fluffy Solavellan oneshot.

Aevella regretted not keeping a jug of water next to her bed when she woke up, tangled up in her sheets with a mouth dryer than the Western Approach. She fought bravely with her tight sheets and won, kicking them off and swinging her legs over the side of the bed and into her fennec fur slippers. The floors of Skyhold were freezing upon first waking. Even her weatherproof feet flinched away from the chill beneath them. With a wide yawn, Aevella strode down the steps one at a time, eyes bleary and tired.

The hall was still light when she slipped out of her quarters, but only just; the flames and candles had burned low, casting a soft amber glow over the walls and drapes. It seemed... odd. Empty without the milling nobles or Josephine flitting around with her pen and board.

Since the wide wooden doors were tight shut, Aevella turned to the door to the left, utterly missing the dwarf sat at the table next to it. “Nice slippers, Stabby.”

With a soft squeal, Aevella raised her fists to punch the intruder. But it was only Varric; she sighed in relief, shoulders loosening up. “Must you surprise me like that? I'm half asleep. Why are you awake anyway?”

Varric sighed, setting down his quill. His hair was unbound, Aevella noticed. Unbound and from the looks of it, he'd been pulling at it from frustration. There was numerous balled up pieces of parchment around him; on the table, floor and one in the empty fireplace. “I'm having a fight with my muse. Sounds like your boyfriend is as well.”

Aevella blinked, glancing to the door next to them. “Solas is still awake?”

“Awake? Sounds like he's having a party in there sometimes with the bangs and growls. Last time I checked he was okay, there was a lump of lyrium in front of the door and more paper on the floor than me. I don't think he even noticed me with all his pacing.”

“Does he... do this often when everyone is asleep?” She was worried now, itching to slip through the door and see what was happening. It just... made no sense. None at all.

Varric shrugged a shoulder. “Not that often now. Sounds like he has a block of his own I'd say. Anyway-” he sighed, patting the sheaf of paper before him. “I'm done for the night. I try to write more of this and my brain will turn into nug piss. Night, Aevella.”

“Goodnight Varric.”

Aevella waited until Varric disappeared to knock softly on the door of the rotunda, calling quietly, “Solas?” When there was no answer, she pushed the door wide and stepped into the room.

Carnage awaited. The lump of lyrium that Varric had mentioned indeed lay next to the door, almost as a doorstop. Papers covered the floor like snow, a few tomes here and there scattered. Solas was sat at his now empty desk, arms folded upon it and face hidden within them. Aevella shut the door behind her, whispering this time, “Solas?”

His shoulders tensed, but he didn't speak. Made no move to turn and greet her. Aevella strode forward without hesitation, well and truly alarmed now. “Solas, are you dead?”

“Evidently not,” came his muffled reply.

Aevella sighed in deep relief. “You're making witty comebacks. That's a good sign. Are you okay-?” She stopped behind him, carefully running her hands over his shoulders and twisting them into a hug. “Bad night?”

A hand slowly touched her wrist. “Rather. I've been thinking. So many theories... I fear that I lost myself for a moment. I'd rather not discuss this with my mind so clouded.”

“You startled Varric a few times.”

“I will apologize to him in the morn. I did not know he was still awake.” He sat back and Aevella moved around to the front. The light was limited to the solitary candle on his desk, but even she could see the clear exhaustion in his eyes, the weariness.

Aevella put her foot down, scowling at him as she caught Solas' face in her hands, running her thumbs below his tired eyes. “Right; you are going to sleep. Now. Leave the mess and clear it up in the morning.”

“Aevella, I cannot-” he started, but she pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing his protest.

“Get up. I'd heave you up myself, but you're much too tall for me to do that. I only come to just above your shoulder.”

Accepting defeat, Solas rose to his feet. As Aevella watched, he placed the open book down upon the table. Before he closed it she got a quick glimpse of the page he'd been reading; a section on the Veil and the Tevinter theories of how it could have been created. An odd topic she thought as he pushed it away, turning to her with his shoulders slumped. Aevella knew that if he'd had hair like Varric, his too would be mussed and wild from how many times he had run his fingers through it.

 

“Where are we going, Aevella?” Solas asked when she led him into the main hall by his hand, not into one of the antechambers that led to his modest room in the western turret.

Aevella squeezed his hand, drink forgotten. “Bed. I don't trust you to not go straight back into the rotunda when I leave you alone in your room. You're coming to bed with me.”

“This is hardly appropriate,” he complained in a mutter.

Aevella snorted at that, glancing back at him as she dragged the elf along. “It was hardly appropriate when you put your face between my legs last week, but that happened anyway. Shut up and come to bed with me.”

There was no feasible excuse that Aevella would fall for. Not now, not after seeing the dark shadows blooming under his eyes when they passed a bracket, illuminating every line and hollow on his face. Aevella wished that he would finally give in and move into her quarters, but every time she asked, Solas would politely turn her down, explaining that she was the Inquisitor. He was a member of the inner circle. It would complicate relations with visiting nobles and dignitaries. Aevella didn't care about what they thought, but Solas still refused to budge. It was frustrating. The only times she could get him up there was whenever they wanted a private conversation, or a quick tryst if he was amenable to it. And he was always quick to leave after them. Even if such trysts took them deep into the night, Solas would still leave her to sleep alone.

Tonight would be the first night he stayed, Aevella realized with a jolt. If he indeed did stay until morning. She wasn't betting good coin on waking up with Solas next to her. She had made that mistake before. Twice at her last count.

“No,” Solas frowned when she reached for his tunic. “I'll stay dressed.”

“No you won't. You can keep your pants on if you're really that insistent, but tunic? Off. It smells like an apothecary. And not the good kind.”

“You are a very firm woman, Aevella.” He started to unbuckle his belt before Aevella did it for him, allowing it to drop onto the floor. “You are staring” Solas added with a raised eyebrow when he loosened the neck of his tunic, pulling it over his head in one hard tug.

Aevella's eyes roved his body shamelessly; it wasn't corded with well-defined muscle like Bull or even Dorian, but lean with a flat stomach. Though she knew from pressing her lips to that stomach numerous times that it wasn't as flat as it seemed to be. Solas was harder than he appeared. She chalked it up to the staff he swung as well as used to cast. Plus an immense amount of walking. His thighs and backside certainly attested to that. “Why would I not stare?”

“I am hardly some young and sprightly soldier,” he shot back, amusement glinting in his slightly unfocused eyes.

“Maybe, but do young and sprightly soldiers have a backside like yours? I don't think so. And they cry at the beauty of your thighs.”

“Now I am forced to reconsider your intentions for bringing me up to your bed. One would imagine that you are about to ravish me.”

Aevella leaned up on tiptoes and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his slightly parted lips. “Tempting, but I like it when you're fully awake.” She slipped back into her bed and snuggled beneath the covers, kicking her slippers off and out onto the floor. “Come on, no backing out now old man.”

Sighing, Solas pulled the covers back and slid in as well. Aevella invaded the space between them immediately, throwing a leg over his knees and wrapping her arms around his shoulders; she shivered against him. “Gods, you are so cold! Like a block of ice. I'm going to have to make you wear a coat in that room after tonight.”

“I merely sat still for a long time, Aevella. The cold doesn't touch me.”

“You're lying so that I won't mother you. Shh, don't try to deny it.” Aevella burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, tightening her grip upon him. “Mmmn, you are much more cuddly than you look. You are just the right size for me.”

Solas gradually relaxed as Aevella's breathing evened out, still clinging to him like some creature with tentacles. She would remain like that all night as well if he allowed her to, but after a while it became hard to breath. He twisted very slightly to face her more, gently placing a hand upon her hip. “Good night,” Aevella mumbled sleepily, toes curling against his leg. “Don't let the Dread Wolf bite.”

He was very glad that Aevella was asleep when he chuckled out loud.


End file.
